


Opportunities

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Crossdressing, Fall Fest Bingo 2019, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Parental Bobby Singer, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam and Dean have been left overnight at Bobby's for Halloween. Dean seizes an opportunity he's been waiting for.





	Opportunities

“It was Halloween,” Dean repeated to himself, over and over again. No one was going to take it seriously. No one was going to know him. No one had to know any different. Still, his hand shook as he aggressively applied the bubble gum pink lip gloss he stole from Jenny What's-her-face that he slept with three towns ago. 

Their dad had dumped them here without explanation. Sam had declared himself too old to go trick-or-treating and that he hated Halloween to boot. He would be tucked in with a book or few dozen for the night. Dean had found out about a party close enough to reasonably drive to and party for a few hours, but far enough away that it shouldn't cause any issues for them later. He had a real opportunity here. He just had to get out the door before...

The door to the bedroom he was sharing with Sam swung open without so much as a knock. Dean turned to yell at his little brother about boundaries, when he saw that it was Bobby instead. 

Dean froze, terrified about what his reaction might be. Uncle Bobby was a cool guy and all, but he was just staring at him with an equally deer in the headlights expression. Dean watched as Bobby slowly looked from Dean's hideous, pointy-toed mauve pumps to his pink prom dress that had its heyday sometime in the seventies to his way too much blue eye shadow. Bobby's expression gave away nothing. 

After a few, long seconds, Bobby finally spoke. “Just be home before it's too ungodly late, okay?”

Dean remembered how to breathe. “Okay,” he squeaked out with a short nod. 

Bobby turned to go, but abruptly turned back after a half-step. His face was schooled with a stern expression. “Oh, and you look pretty.” He used the same tone he'd use if he'd slapped Dean on the shoulder after congratulating him on a good catch passing the ball around. Bobby practically fled down the hallway after that. 

Dean smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "drag" at the Fall Fest Bingo 2019 challenge at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
